


Badinage

by aMoxgirl, sociallyshield (aMoxgirl)



Series: Correspondent Exchange [17]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/sociallyshield
Summary: Teasing can be a form of foreplay- words, touching, or magic to those that need commit to their promises they never expected that the very earth around them would bless them.But there is good news, and not just for Montana and Mox! Roman and Katelyn are shocked by something Larkin and innocent orange have to say.





	Badinage

**Author's Note:**

> Lets try to get back into the saddle! 
> 
> There are some 'adult context' within... and Mox and his brothers always have bad words to say!

**Badinage**

_Verb: to banter with or tease someone playfully_

It was past midnight and Liana couldn’t sleep, the hospital chair was a little bit comfortable and Mox had an arm slung over her shoulders- tilting her body more into his body. She hummed happily as his magic flowed easily from his body to hers, grinning she once again let her hand caress his covered thigh. After a slight rub against his knee she giggled when he angled his body to hers and lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered, “keep turning up the heat baby!” Laughing out right she turned and kissed him flush once again.

Breaking the kiss, she blushed when Seth coughed and angled a pillow under Larkin’s sleeping head and softly asked, “coffee you two?” Mox simply stood and popped his neck and stated, “I will walk with you lil bro, baby you need anything?” Laughter bubbling up in her eyes Liana couldn’t help the playfulness that filled her, “what you offering babe?” she was pleased to see instant desire flare in his eyes and his magic flooded her body and pooled down in her lower parts- blushing as she glanced deeper into his baby blues she saw the naked desire and love within and it had her pushing almost all her magic back at him.

The magic push had Mox grabbing her up onto her feet and kissing her hard and long, the only thing that broke the spell was a soft snore from Larkin that earned a hard chuckle from Seth. Muttering against her lips the love of her life whispered, “I love you Liana- with all my heart!”

Smiling and placing a quick peck of her own she whispered back, “You are my heart Mox!”

* * *

It was near dawn when Katelyn and he stepped into the waiting room and saw his brothers with their ladies asleep and unrestful. Katelyn murmured to him, “you have good brothers Roman!” Cocking his head to the side he turned and swept her into his arms, “and a good woman at my side!” Her blush was instant, and it made his bones hum in pleasure- for they were well known lovers to one another but outside the bedroom they were still getting to know one another.

After watching Katelyn work with Leah for the last eight hours something had torn apart the scab in his heart- watching Leah response to his lover with a tired but happy smile told him that everything would be alright….

Everything was as it should be… for him and his brothers!

* * *

It was near mid-morning when they all got back to Seth’s two-story house in Honeys Grove- a gift from his grandparents he had once told his brothers and Jon loved that it sat back off an old dirt road almost hidden in some woods. Liana had tiredly told him she looked forward to her and Larkin picking oranges from the trees in the front yard- once after they all got some well needed rest.

Jon had smirked at that and cocked his head to the side and wanted to ask when she thought that would be? Since he didn’t plan on letting her out of bed after their ‘nap’- cause truth be told, even as tired as he was his body was ready to claim her- his soul crying out in desperation to do so.

Instead after a shower, chuckling hard and low at Liana’s surprise when he had joined her in the bathroom they crawled into bed. Liana hadn’t even bothered to dry off and her eyes were closed the second her head hit the pillow.

Glancing at her attempt to crawl under covers he moaned as his body hardened, she hadn’t even bothered to put a night shirt on- she laid half curled up in the towel. Her long red/gold hair curled up in a messy bun and Jon felt his heart skip a beat.

Shaking his head, he walked back into the bathroom and patted himself dry and closed his eyes- letting his mind wonder so his body would relax. It took a few moments, but the hardness of his cock eased, throwing his dirty towel in the hamper he made his way back to the bed and worked the wet towel lose from under Liana’s body.

Once that was complete he pulled the covers down and maneuvered her sleeping body under the cotton sheets and slipped in behind her, his body molted to hers like melted butter and he knew….. that if there had been any doubt that she was his that the way her body fitted his solved each and every doubt there was.

He fell asleep with her tucked in tight and close within his arms- he was half asleep when he felt her turn and slip her arms around his neck.

They both fell into a deep sleep with smiles on their faces!

* * *

It was mid-day when Jon felt a feather light touch trending through his hair, sleep was still heavy in his mind but at the light searching touch at his hips then softly across his cock he couldn’t stop the moan that worked its way through the wake-up fog.

A soft kiss at his throat had him clutching the hot willing body at his side, “best fucking way to wake a man up baby!” Her giggle had him smiling after a second of opening his eyes he adjusted to the light darkness in the room.

Sometime during their nap, he had ended up on his back with Liana curled up at his right side. Now her fingers danced their way across his body- touching and learning every inch she touched. Eyes closed in pure pleasure Jon felt each and every muscle she touched jump at the feather light caress. Moaning when she started to place sweet kisses along his jaw and throat he honestly didn’t know if he could handle much more of her innocent exploration.

When she placed a quick peck of a kiss at one of his nipples his emotions broke- in the next instant he had their positions reversed. He took his time, just as she had, in letting his fingers and mouth learn her body. He loved the way her hands fisted on his arms as he sucked her nipples to hardened points - or how her back arched as he worshipped her with his mouth, her surprise moan as he lapped at her hard release. The way she sputtered as he eased a finger into her, then a second, then a third- her throaty moan of “Mox its to much,” he softly murmured reassurances to her that he knew she take anything and everything he was.

It was like no pleasure he had ever known before, the way her body changed to adjust to him- the moment he positioned himself between her legs and slowly claimed her, inch by inch their eyes never left each other and when he pierced the last barrier that separated them he felt every nerve ending in his body explode.

Afterwards, he found himself still cradled within her body and still impossibly hard did he beginning to make love to her in a heat that was burning him inside out. Lips on one another’s as she moaned her pleasure Jon knew- and felt the beginning of the end, his very soul was shaking from the love he felt for the woman beneath him- and the love he felt coming from her.

When they surrendered to each other this time- the earth paid homage to their union!

* * *

It was around one that afternoon when all four of them gathered up at the kitchen table- each of the women chatting, getting to know one another, and he and Seth getting caught back up with one another when the slight tremors started. Larkin was wide eyed and let out a squeak. Katelyn blinked and then she looked at him in silent question?

It was Seth that cast his glance upward, a smirk on his lips- catching on he coughed and asked, “Larkin didn’t you say there was some orange trees out front? Maybe we could pick a few for some fresh orange juice?” Seth snickered and moved to get an old market bag, but Seth was talking, “wait till you see the little baby orange trees- and I planted some apple trees last year, I mean it will be a while before they bare any fruit but still…”

Suddenly his words died off as they stepped outside- all four simply stared in awe at what they saw. Katelyn simply asked, “you sure that they were baby trees?” Seth’s mouth worked open and closed a few times then he shot heated glance back at the house.

Roman couldn’t help it any longer, he let out a bellow of a laugh he only stopped when Larkin sputtered a weak, “Seth I don’t remember a pond being there before!” He watched as Seth twisted and looked sharply at where Larkin was pointing, there in fact was a small pond nestled around some orange trees. There was even some ducks swimming around in it. Seth bellowed, “first they mess with my trees then they make me a duck pond- what the fuck man!”

Katelyn smiles and points out, “Roman can cause an electrical thunderstorm when he…” here he find himself blushing and bring a hand up and over his lovers mouth and mutters, “baby brother doesn’t need to know about that sweetheart!” Her eyes smile tartly at him and he drops a kiss onto her forehead.

Its Larkin with wide eyes asking, “you mean to tell me that Liana and Jon are causing this?” She bends to pick up an orange that comes rolling her way as the ground shakes again and freezes, Seth is at her side when she go’s completely stiff. “ Lark, babe what do you see?” Her eyes are cloudy, but she talks her vision out, “there is man- Jon wants him dead, and I think he wants Jon to kill him but there is something about blood and a vow.”

After she whispers her vision and looks at Seth its Katelyn that asks, “you got that from an orange?” Roman laughs at her and brings her in close for another kiss when Larkin answers, “no- I didn’t! Liana wont be able to drink any orange juice… the baby wont like it!’

Roman stops laughing and looks sharply at Seth and asks, “what baby?” Seth beams and chuckles, “Larkin had a vision when she first meet Montana about her and Dean’s son…” here Larkin adds, “and their daughter! But the boy comes first- and I don’t think we will have to wait long!” Katelyn swallows hard and shoots him a glance but Larkin is bending down and picking up the fresh oranges and apples that litter the ground- even as more fall downward.

“Stop looking at me that way- if you want to know if I saw something between you and Roman then ask!” For his part Roman only stares at the younger girl as she bends and continues to pick up the falling fruits. Once she straightens back up she cast a smirk and heated glance and him and Katelyn. “Twins really do run in the family don’t they?”

He feels himself jerk, Jess’s problematic pregnancy with his boys pop up in his head and he finds himself scared- but not for himself but for Katelyn. Seth on the other hand is laughing himself silly, “ohhh boys or girls?” Larkin smirks and adds, “does it matter, a brood is still a brood!” Here Katelyn asks shocky at him, “oh no you don’t Minter!” But for some odd reason as a duck in the new formed duck pond quacks he smiles- Larkin answers for him best though, “a little to late on the return policy sweetie!”

Seth is still laughing and Roman feels heart hammering in his ribcage- his greatest pride is that of being a father, so he whispers, “your going to be a great Faatina..” And its true- she blushes at his words and her hands go to her stomach and Larkin adds, “they like their older sister will have their ‘papa’ wound around their little fingers!”

Delight fills him and he places a hand on Katelyn’s stomach- where his daughters now grow and hums in a pleasure he has never felt before.

That’s when Dean and Montana walk sleepy out into the front yard and thru a yawn she asks, “Whoa who freed all the oranges….. and is that a duck pond?” Turning to her lover she places her hands on his chest and happily mentions, “I love ducks Mox… they are so cute and fluffy!”

Roman watches in fascination as his middle brother slips his arms around the bubbling red head and laughs. Seth on the other hand isn’t laughing as hard anymore, “great! You’re here for less than a day and I have oranges coming out of my ears- a new duck pond and my apple trees are all grown up! There only good thing coming out of this is Roman’s babies!”

Coughing a laugh as Katelyn hides her face against his chest Roman smiles and blushes at Montana’s wide expression and Dean raised eyebrows. “Glad I can brighten your day little brother- but remember Kate..” Seth is suddenly up on him with a hand clamped over his mouth- doe eyes dances and he places a finger on his lips.

Understanding Roman merely nods his head and is about to agree not to mention anything when Montana states, “OH I love oranges…. Not my favorite but let’s picks some!”

He knows he ain’t the only one watching the younger girl as she bend down to pick up a fallen orange and brings it up to her nose to smell it. He watches as she suddenly jerks the orange away from her nose and stares at it.

Larkin comes up beside and Roman feels his breath catch, “doesn’t smell good?” The other woman is smirking and Roman knows- that this was how life was supposed to be.

The woman that he was falling deeply in love with at his side, babies and all with his brothers around them.

Montana looks at the orange then back to Larkin and mutters, “I don’t get it- I like oranges…. I love the smell of them!” Here Roman remembers something and cuts his eyes to his middle brother and amusedly asks, “if I remember right Uce you don’t like them?”

He watches as Dean shrugs and absently states, “I don’t hate them, but right now they remind me that I have some unfinished business with someone that loves them!” And Dean’s words he is reminded of Orange Cassidy and how Dean vowed to kill him- and he found his eyes wondering over to Larkin and wondered just true her vision would be?

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Next Time: **Montana and Mox get to Fort Piper and go house hunting and have a run into Capt. Baker who is surprised that Mox is now a Capt. himself and shocked that he is no longer in City!

And Montana finds a stray that steals her heart and fights Mox for his place in her bed.

Oh and Mox and Sparta hatch a plan to get rid of the new threat in their new home.


End file.
